APPLICANT'S ABSTRACT: Training in the Behavioral Pharmacology of Human Drug Dependence Behavioral pharmacology of human drug dependence is critically concerned with the factors that contribute to human drug taking and the development of treatments of such public health concerns as IV drug abuse associated with the spread of AIDS. Prior training programs in the behavioral pharmacology of human drug dependence have not adequately emphasized graduate training of either psychology or medical students. In this competing continuation we propose to continue our training program which trains 3 predoctoral psychology students, 3 predoctoral medical students, and 3 postdoctoral (M.D. or Ph.D.) fellows in the behavioral pharmacology of human drug dependence. The 3 core faculty consist of 2 Ph.D.s and 1 M.D. who have joint appointments in Psychiatry, Psychology and Family Practice. These core faculty have 8 NIDA, 1 NIAAA, and 2 drug company grants. Research opportunities range from laboratory studies of human drug discrimination and self- administration to clinical outpatient studies of behavioral and pharmacological treatments of IV cocaine and heroin dependence. Training is conducted at either the 6,000 square ft. Human Behavioral Pharmacology Laboratory or its 2,000 square ft. outpatient clinical research site. Trainees are selected on the basis of excellence in their scholastic record and by their commitment to a career in drug abuse research. Predoctoral psychology students are required to take psychology courses - courses developed specifically for this training program, and complete master's and doctoral theses. Medical students are enrolled in a summer internship program that provides didactic training as well as `hands on' experience. Post-doctoral students have the opportunity to fill in gaps in their education via course-work as well as conduct independent research. The training period will generally be 4 to 5 years for Ph.D. candidates and 2 to 3 years for post-doctoral fellows. Each trainee has a primary advisor from the core faculty. An annual off-campus retreat permits trainees to present their research and discuss research issues. Additionally, they attend colloquia in the Psychology and Psychiatry Departments. The proposed project will continue to train human behavioral pharmacologists to empirically examine behavioral and pharmacological factors contributing to drug taking, the consequences of consuming drugs, and how that basic understanding translates to novel treatments for drug dependence and IV drug abuse. This training program will continue to develop individuals qualified to be independent researchers in the human behavioral pharmacology of drug dependence.